


Grand Gesture

by peachcitt



Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Square Fluff Week 2019, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: This was crazy. She was being crazy.He took her hand.ormarinette is worried about a certain friend of hers. she decides to cheer him up in the only way she can think of
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537723
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160





	Grand Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Grand gestures weren’t her thing, or at least, they weren’t supposed to be. That was all supposed to be Chat’s thing what with his candlelit rooftop dinners and poetic speeches that belonged in two-inch thick binded books. And maybe this whole thing was inspired by Chat himself - she’d asked him what he’d do to cheer up a friend if they were feeling down, and he told her “to show them with all your heart that you care - a half-heart doesn’t work.” She really shouldn’t have expected anything less from him.

Now, Marinette wasn’t entirely sure how to show a person with all her heart that she cared, and so she took a page out of Chat’s book. Thus, grand gestures.

She took a deep breath, running through the script she had prepared in her head before tapping the glass on the window and loud as she dared. 

“This is a stupid idea,” she muttered to herself just as the window opened.

And she found herself staring face to face with Adrien Agreste.

“Ladybug?” he asked, blinking at her with owlish eyes. His hair wasn’t as perfectly combed as always, and he was wearing pajama pants instead of jeans, and a pair of fuzzy socks with cat faces on them adorned his feet. “What are you doing here?”

What, indeed.

“A friend of mine told me she noticed you were feeling a little down lately,” she said, managing to get through that sentence without stuttering, feeling quite proud of herself. “She mentioned that you were a fan of mine, and I so I thought I’d…” She trailed off, gesturing vaguely to him. “So here I am.”

“You came to check on me?” he asked, a smile starting to light in his eyes.

“Among other things, yes.”

“Oh,” he said, and Marinette realized his cheeks were growing quite red. She couldn’t remember seeing him blush before, at least, not for her. Her heart skipped a beat. “Would you like to come inside?” he asked, stepping aside to give her room.

She shifted the backpack on her shoulders. It was a new one - she’d bought it for this reason, and it had been the cheapest one she could find. After tonight, she would sell it so that it couldn’t be traced back to her. But for tonight it would do.

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to come outside,” she said, offering him her free hand.

This was crazy. She was being crazy.

He took her hand.

“Hold on tight,” she told him, trying to calm her beating heart as she guided his hand up to her neck and he hooked his arms around her. She wrapped one arm tight around his waist - it was thin, thinner than she imagined it would be - and then used the other arm to swing on her yo-yo.

As soon as they were airborne, she felt his arms tighten around her neck, and she held him a little closer. For safety reasons, of course.

They didn’t go far - it wasn’t about taking him far away - and so after five minutes they dropped down onto a rooftop. It was high up and perfect, or at least, as perfect as she could find. At first, she’d wanted to do the Eiffel tower, but that would be too conspicuous. So she had settled for one of the rooftops on the Palais de Chaillot, the building right across from the Eiffel tower.

Adrien stepped away from her, bringing his arms down and looking around. She started to unpack the contents of her backpack, trying not to think about how amazing it felt to have him hold on to her. 

“I must admit,” he said as she smoothed out the picnic blanket, “I’m a little confused.”

She sat down on the blanket and patted the space beside her, digging out a bag of pastries from her parents’ bakery from her backpack. She’d thought about getting the pastries from another bakery for the sake of her identity, but her parents’ bakery was the best bakery in Paris. It only made sense that Paris’ superhero would know that.

“It’s like I said,” she said as he sat down beside her, “a good friend of mine told me she was worried about you, so I decided to check on you.” She offered him a perfectly baked chocolate croissant.

He took the croissant, looking at it for a moment before looking back at her. “Let me guess, your friend was worried I’d get akumatized.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Is it that bad?”

He gave her a strange look. “No, I was just trying to understand why you’d give me special treatment.”

She breathed out a sigh of relief, shaking her head and taking a macaroon out of the bag. “You’re a friend of a friend, Adrien. That’s all I need.”

“That’s surprisingly not a lot.”

“If you want, I can take you back to your room,” she suggested. If she’d learned anything from Chat, it was to accept defeat in grand gestures, to not be afraid of backing away and giving the other person space. Chat had always given her that courtesy, and she was going to pay it forward to Adrien.

“No,” Adrien said softly, looking toward the Eiffel tower. “I like it out here.”

“Alright,” Marinette said, crossing her legs and looking forward as well. “Just let me know if you want to go home.”

He didn’t say anything in response, and that made Marinette a little sad. She’d known things between him and his father were getting tenser by the minute, but she hadn’t known really how bad it was. She was glad she had planned this out for him.

The sun started to sink toward the horizon, bathing the whole city in a golden light and turning the clouds into cotton candy. Marinette glanced over at Adrien, and he looked like he was made of gold, soft and shimmering. 

“I… I thought maybe seeing this would cheer you up,” she said quietly, tearing her eyes away from him and looking down at her fiddling hands. “It always cheers me up.”

“You brought me here to see the sunset,” he said, and he smiled, and it was like there were two suns shining in the sky now. She nearly had to squint from how bright he was.

“Do you like it?” she asked, and he looked at her with his golden skin and golden smile, and he took her breath away.

“I love it,” he said, but he wasn’t looking at the sunset anymore and Marinette was trying really hard not to think too much about it.

She cleared her throat, managing to look back at the setting sun and the watercolor of colors in the sky. “I’m glad.”

They watched the sunset until they sky was more purple than orange and there were no more sweets left in the bag from her parents’ bakery, and then he helped her fold up the picnic blanket and put it back in her backpack. He put his arms around her without her telling him to, and on the way back to his house, his cheek was pressed against hers, like he was hugging her the whole way home.

She helped him climb back through the window of his room, and then he turned to look at her, eyes bright. The sun had set, but she could still see the remnants of it in the color of his cheeks, the warmth in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said, and she fought to keep down the blush that was heating her cheeks. “For the sweets and the…” He trailed off, gesturing around with his hands.

“Yeah,” Marinette said, biting back a laugh. “It was no problem.” 

She started to prep to leave, but he reached out a hand, touching her lightly on the arm. “Wait,” he said, and it wasn’t like she had the ability to say no, so she waited. “Who told you they were worried about me?”

It would be so easy to lie or make an excuse. And really, it was what she was supposed to do in a situation like this. But she didn’t want to lie, and she didn’t want to make an excuse. 

“Marinette,” she said, and she wished the sunset pink lingering on his cheeks was for her, “it was Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know i couldn't go the rest of the week without doing another ladrien fic. i had to. it was calling to me.  
for love square fluff week 2k19 day 4 - "watching the sunrise/sunset"
> 
> <3<3thank you for reading<3<3


End file.
